Amazing You
by hunhips
Summary: Sehun yang datang dalam kehidupan Kai, dan membuat bimbang Kai. Haruskah ia memilih kekasihnya, atau memilih Sehun yang kini telah membuatnya jatuh cinta? - EXO, KaiHun, SeKai, Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**AMAZING YOU**

The Inspiration © Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Amazing You

Cast:

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Suasana kantin yang begitu ramai tidak merubah selera makan Park Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana cara Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya itulah yang sedikit merubah selera makan ketiga temannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, apakah kau sangat lapar?" tanya seorang _namja _berambut sedikit kemerah-merahan dengan mata sipit.

Chanyeol yang sedang meyeruput kuah ramennya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menghabiskan kuah yang memang tinggal seberapa di mangkuknya. Kemudian ia meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali ke meja, dan secara tidak langsung melihat makanan milik teman-temannya yang masih lumayan banyak.

"Ya! Kalian tidak ingin makan, _eoh_? Bagaimana kalau buatku saja? _Ottae, ottae?_" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum girangnya ketika teman-temannya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Wuaaah! _Gomawo_!" itulah kata terakhir dari Chanyeol setelah akhirnya terfokus pada makanan-makanan miliknya itu.

_Namja _berkulit tan yang duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol berdengus maklum atas sifat temannya ini. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka cukup bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sangat mencintai makanan. Setidaknya itu memudahkan mereka untuk memanfaatkan kelemahan Chanyeol ketika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol ngambek.

.

.

.

**Kim JongIn**

Panggilan : Kai

Hobi : Berolahraga

Umur : 16 tahun

Kekurangan : Sifatnya dingin dan cuek

Kelebihan : Sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama Ibunya. Pandai dalam bidang olahraga

.

**Park ChanYeol**

Panggilan : Chanyeol

Hobi : Berolahraga dan makan

Umur : 17 tahun

Kekurangan : Terlalu banyak makan

Kelebihan : Baik hati dan murah senyum

.

**Kim MinSeok**

Panggilan : Xiumin

Hobi : Membaca buku dan menulis cerita fiksi

Umur : 18 tahun

Kekurangan : Terlalu sering menggunakan akal, terlalu jarang menggunakan hati

Kelebihan : Sangat cerdas

.

**Zhang YiXing**

Panggilan : Lay

Hobi : Membuat lagu

Umur : 17 tahun

Kekurangan : Tidak mudah paham dengan apa yang orang bicarakan

Kelebihan : Mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi

.

.

.

Kai memutar kunci loker yang sudah ia tancapkan untuk membuka lokernya. Dengan malas, ia menyingkirkan beberapa surat penggemar yang diselipkan ke dalam lokernya, dan mengambil buku pelajaran yang sengaja ia tinggal. Kai tidak ingin repot-repot pulang dan pergi ke sekolah dengan membawa tas yang berat. Maka dari itu, ia tinggal saja buku-buku itu di dalam lokernya. Sekalipun ada tugas, setiap pulang sekolah ia meminta Xiumin untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas itu dan kemudian bisa bebas _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya atau latihan basket.

"Menjengkelkan" gumam Kai seraya menutup dan mengunci kembali lokernya. Takut-takut jika ada penggemar fanatiknya yang rela melipat tubuhnya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam lokernya itu.

Kai berjalan gontai dan menghiraukan beberapa penggemarnya yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya disertai dengan bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya. Sebangsa _'wah, betapa tampannya Kai~~' 'andai saja aku menjadi yeojachingu-nya!'_ dan lain sebagainya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Betapa terkenalnya temanku ini. Khekhekhe~" ucap Xiumin menggoda Kai yang entah kapan sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Kai hanya merespon dengan sedikit sunggingan dibibirnya. Bukannya ingin sok _cool_, tapi itu memang sifat aslinya yang dingin dan tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Xiumin _hyung_, apakah kau melihat Bomi? Sedaritadi aku mencarinya belum juga ketemu" ucap Kai, menanyai keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Tadi aku melihatnya sedang bersama sahabatnya yang, errr... Aku lupa siapa nama sahabatnya itu hehe"

"Eunji? Dimana mereka?"

"Di kantin. Oh ya Kai, kita ha-" belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Xiumin hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru kantin untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Dan, _tadaa! _Ia menemukannya sedang mengunyah makanan dengan sangat imut. Rasanya ingin saja menggigit pipi itu. Namun beda sensasinya ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang makan.

Kai menutup kedua mata Bomi dan mengisyaratkan Eunji untuk tidak memberitahu Bomi. Bomi yang terlihat kaget dengan paniknya memukul-mukul tangan yang kini tengah menutupi kedua matanya itu.

"Ya! _Nuguya_?!" teriak Bomi sambil terus memukul-mukul tangan itu. Kai terkekeh geli melihat gelagat lucu kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai Bomi.

Kai membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Bomi, "Coba tebak siapa aku~?" ucap Kai dengan suara yang dibuat seperti seorang perempuan.

Bomi terkekeh ketika akhirnya mengetahui siapa orang yang menutup kedua matanya itu. Kai melepas tanganna dan mengecup singkat pipi tembam milik Bomi yang selalu saja membuat Kai ingin menggigitnya.

"Kai-_ah_~ Kau memang selalu tau keberadaanku! Aku sedikit curiga jika kau menempelkan GPS di tubuhku~" canda Bomi yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya jahil.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu terjadi karena kau dan aku" jawab Kai menunjuk bagian dada Bomi ketika Kai mengatakan 'kau', dan menunjuk dadanya ketika ia mengatakan 'aku'. Bomi yang mendengar gombalan kekasihnya ini memeluk Kai, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai~"

"Begitupun aku, Bomi"

.

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya pada murid-murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, namun tak seorangpun ingin menjawab entah mengapa. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan gedung sekolah ini. Susah sekali untuk menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia cukup lelah sekarang dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya pada orang sekali lagi. Hanya sekali.

"_Chogiyo_! Aku ingin bertanya, dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya _namja_ berkulit milky skin ini kepada seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi.

"Ah! Ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya _namja _tinggi itu sekali lagi, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh _namja _milky skin ini.

_Namja _tinggi itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah mengamati orang yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Berambut agak kecokelatan, bermata _hazel_, berkulit seperti susu, dan errr... cantik?

"Ruang kepala sekolah? Haruskah aku mengantarmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

.

_Namja _milky skin itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, tanpa percakapan apapun sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Park ChanYeol. Siapa namamu? Dan mengapa kau memakai seragam yang berbeda?"

Sang _namja _berambut kecokelatan itu menatap kearah Chanyeol ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengapa orang ini banyak tanya? Dan mengapa orang ini sering sekali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyengir?

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku baru hari ini pindah ke sekolah ini, dan belum sempat membeli seragam" jawab Sehun.

"Oh ya? Anak baru? Lalu, kau masuk ke grade berapa?"

"Aku masuk ke grade 1" jawab Sehun sekenannya.

"Wah, tidak disangka. Kau grade 1 masih memiliki wajah imut seperti ini. Berbeda dengan temanku, Kai. Ia juga grade 1. Tapi ia sangat angkuh dan dingin. Wajahnya juga sedikit keras. Hehehe" tutur Chanyeol panjang.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan Chanyeol -sebagai kakak kelasnya- yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti siapa Kai itu.

"Nah Sehun, ini ruang kepala sekolah. Berhubung bel masuk sudah bunyi, jadi aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kai-_ah_!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama Kai dari arah belakang.

Chanyeol berhenti bersamaan dengan Kai yang membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai seadanya. Kai tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Ia lebih suka segala sesuatu yang berjalan dengan cepat dan _to the point._

"Kau tahu? Tadi waktu istirahat, aku bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ cantik. Ia murid baru grade 1 di sekolah ini. Sama denganmu. Hanya saja, wajahnya sangat imut dan menyenangkan. Beda dengan wajahmu yang ketus dan menyeramkan. Hahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol lepas setelah berhasil membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"Lalu? Apa urusanku? Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku saja? Teman macam apa kau?!" ucap Kai kepada Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah.

"_Ow ow ow_.. Tidak begitu, Kai. Hanya saja...sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Haruskah aku mendekatinya? Tapi kelihatannya, _namja _itu sedikit jutek. Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya? Lalu menurutmu bag-"

Kai sudah berjalan jauh di depan Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Kai memang tidak bisa menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara padanya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan penuh pikiran tentang _namja _cantik yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tadi. Seberapakah cantik _namja _itu, sehingga orang secuek Chanyeol bisa tertarik dengannya? Oh, astaga.. Seharusnya Kai tidak memikirkan tentang perkataan temannya yang konyol itu. Ah! Bisa-bisa Kai juga ikut konyol seperti temannya itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya jauh mengganggu pikirannya. Sepertinya ia akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa itu _namja_ yang dibicarakan Chanyeol

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N: Wow! Jadi ceritanya gue lagi pengen bikin sebuah cerita fiksi yang terinspirasi dari lirik lagu. Cuma, gue buat kaya cerita. Aduh gimana ya jelasinnya. Yaudah deh pokoknya enjoy aja.

REVIEW?! HARUS!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**AMAZING YOU**

The Inspiration © Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Amazing You

Cast:

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Sehun melempar tasnya tepat diatas meja, dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Hari pertama sekolahnya sungguh melelahkan. Ia harus bolak-balik bertemu dengan beberapa guru untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal. Seperti mengukur baju seragam, mengurus data tentang dirinya, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sungguh melelahkan~" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun yang benar-benar kelelahanpun kini tertidur dengan posisi memeluk guling dan satu lagi— ia belum mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tidak mencerminkan kesedihan atau kesenangan. Pagi ini terasa biasa-biasa saja, dan cukup membuat Sehun mulai bosan dengan sekolahnya.

**_BRUKK!_**

Tubuh Sehun mundur beberapa senti dari sebelumnya. Ia menabrak seseorang yang tentu saja tidak dikenalnya. Ini kesalahan Sehun, ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_M_-_mianhae_.. Aku sudah menabrakmu" ucap Sehun terbata.

_Namja _berkulit _tan_ yang ditabrak oleh Sehun tadi melirik ke arah _name tag _Sehun.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Oh Sehun?" ucap _namja tan _tersebut dengan suara _baritone_-nya.

Sehun tertegun. Darimana ia bisa tau namanya?

"_N_ -_ne_. Aku Oh Sehun"

"_Tch!_ Kau ini. Sudah menabrakku tadi, sekarang setelah minta maaf, berbicarapun tidak menatapku sama sekali" _namja tan _tersebut meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun?! Ah! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" teriak seseorang dengan suara _manly_ khasnya.

Sehun mendongak _refleks_ ketika namanya disebut. Sehun pikir, orang yang menyebut namanya tadi pasti sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi pikiran itu hilang ketika Sehun mendapatkan orang yang ia lihat pertama kali bukan orang-orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Sehun-_ah_~ Kau masih ingat padaku?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja tan_ di depannya.

Ya. Kali ini Sehun pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang mengantarkannya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah kemarin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Chan—

"Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol!" ucap Chanyeol seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Ah, Chanyeol-_ssi . _Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Sehun tersenyum masam pada Chanyeol.

"Nah, Kai. Ini Sehun, anak yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu!" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, "cantik, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi setengah berbisik kepada _namja tan_ tadi.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah berbisik-bisik agar Sehun tidak mendengarnya, Sehun masih bisa membaca gerakan mulut Chanyeol. Sehun melipat wajahnya _bete_ karena selalu dibilang cantik oleh orang-orang yang belum lama mengenalnya. Dia tidak cantik. Dia itu tampan, menurutnya.

Ekspresi wajah Kai tidak berubah sama sekali dari sebelumnya. Tetap tajam, dan menyeramkan. Itulah yang Sehun bisa deskripsikan tentang _namja tan_ di depannya saat ini.

"Sehun, perkenalkan. Dia Kai. Orang yang kemarin kuceritakan bahwa dia masih pada grade 1 sama sepertimu, namun ia tidak seimut dirimu~ Kekeke" kekeh Chanyeol, namun membuat Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lalu, kau sendiri ada pada grade berapa, Chanyeol-_ssi_?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai terbuka dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu pendiam sebagai anak baru. Hanya saja, ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Beruntung di hari pertamanya ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baik dan agak...lucu?

"Aku ada pada grade 2. Tapi kau tak perlu memanggilku _hyung_. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua jika kau memanggilku seperti itu kekekeke"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar omongan Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang terkekeh dengan omongannya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan Kai. Tetap, dan tetap, ia memasang wajah seramnya itu.

**_TEEET!_**

"Kai, antarkan Sehun ke kelasnya. Aku tidak sempat karena Mr. Zack akan masuk cepat pagi ini. _Annyeong~_" ucap Chanyeol seenaknya pada Kai yang kini sudah membelalakkan matanya.

Kai menatap Sehun malas. Sehun mengendikkan bahu tidak mau tau, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai di belakang. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan mengantarkan Sehun. Bukan, bukannya ia menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan anak baru ini menjadi seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun berhenti di depan kelas 1-7 yang kini menjadi kelas Sehun menuntut ilmu, setelah tenggelam dalam heningnya perjalanan ke kelas Sehun.

"Ini kelasmu" ucap Kai singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Kai-ssi" Sehun membungkukkan punggungnya 90 derajat sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada Kai yang telah mengantarkannya sampai ke kelas.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Kai. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Kai.

Kai memang orang yang dingin. Namun pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya menggemarinya.

Di balik tembok lain, ada seseorang yang menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan geram. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia mengintip Kai yang mengantarkan Sehun, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun -_ah_~ Mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak?" tanya _namja_ dengan lingkar mata berwarna hitam seperti panda yang kini telah menjadi teman baru Sehun.

"_Eum_, boleh Tao" jawab Sehun.

Sehun dan Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hitung-hitung Sehun berkeliling sekolah barunya ini. Ia belum sempat berkeliling kemarin karena terlalu sibuk.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau tunggu disini saja untuk menjaga tempat. Aku akan memesan makanan. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Tao.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Tao. Bisakah kau pesankan jus _strawberry_ untukku?"

Sehun sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau _strawberry_. Karena menurutnya, _strawberry_ bisa mengembalikan _mood_-nya yang semula buruk menjadi baik kembali. Pertama kali ia mengenal _strawberry_ ketika ibunya mengajak Sehun berekreasi ke taman _strawberry _dimana kita bisa belajar menanam _strawberry _dan memilih _strawberry _mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik. Sehun sempat meminta kepada ibunya untuk dapat menanam _strawberry_ dirumahnya. Tapi iklim di rumahnya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Maka dari itu, Sehun membeli beberapa hektar tanah di taman _strawberry_ tersebut untuk menanam _stawberry_-_strawberry_ nya. Setiap akhir bulan, ia sempatkan untuk mengecek _strawberry_ miliknya yang sudah di titipkan pada petani disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Tao, yang kemudian mengantri untuk memesan pesanannya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kantin. Kau tau? Ia mencari Bomi-nya. Ya. Ia sudah mengklaim Bomi sebagai miliknya. Ia sudah sangat terlanjur sayang pada Bomi. Tak ada pikiran sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan Bomi.

_**TAP!**_

"Ya! _Nuguya_?!" teriak Bomi dengan suara khasnya, sembari memukul-mukul tangan yang kini menutupi pengelihatannya.

"_Your _Kai~" ucap Kai seraya melepas tangannya yang menutup mata Bomi tadi.

"Kai-_ah_~ Selalu begitu!" Bomi mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, yang selalu sukses membuat Kai gemas.

"_Kekeke_~ _Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai hobi baru. Mengerjaimu!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut kantin lain. Seketika ia melihat ketiga temannya berjalan ke satu meja. Bukan, bukan mejanya. Melainkan meja orang lain yang disana sudah ada Sehun. T-tunggu. Sehun? Mengapa sekarang teman-temannya bersama Sehun? Apa teman-temannya sudah membencinya? Ah! Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

THANKS FOR REVIEW!

Guest chapter 1 . Mar 9

Wahhhh lanjutin dong,oya Kai milih Sehun aja ya,sehun kan cute

kireimozaku chapter 1 . Feb 22

wiw. kai straight? moga kai sama sehun aja deh

lanjut authorssi

DioummanyaFarhan chapter 1 . Feb 20

Aduduh ,  
Duo Banci reunian lagi nih , hahahahaha  
Marah , protes , enggak terima  
hubungi : 081990263739

BubbleVee chapter 1 . Feb 19

kya.a bkal jd ff yg keren nih.!? bner ga.? #harus bner!  
lanjut thor! cpet apdet nya yaa.! *winkbarengkaihun;)

Kaihun chapter 1 . Feb 19

Kapan kaihun momentnya?  
Lanjut author...  
Gomawo...

sehunWind chapter 1 . Feb 18

Yahhh ko TBC sihh ? ...  
Lanjutttt ne

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu chapter 1 . Feb 20

ngeheh, ada bomi

aniaani47 chapter 1 . Feb 20

yeehheet.../highfive alasehun#plakk/

asik kaihun ,kaihun shipernyaa,huaaa. aq suka bgt klo krkter sehun yg unyu"gtu bin imut"gituuuuuu aduh jdu fangirling sndiri deh,lanjut nee...

salam kenal chingu,reader baru..

chapter 1 . Feb 20

.Next.. Di tungGu keLanjutanya keep writing..

askasufa chapter 1 . Feb 19

jongin yang awalnya strght apa mungkin bisa jatuh hati ke sehun yah hehe

azloef chapter 1 . Feb 19

lanjut secepatnya ya thor hwhw

teleportbabies chapter 1 . Feb 19

Woo kai bomi uhuk  
Jangan jutek jutek ya ntr sama sehunnie  
Lanjut fightingg

nin nina chapter 1 . Feb 19

kukira pacar na kai juga namja eon  
ternyata yeoja  
ntr kai sm sehun 1 kelas kah?

sayakanoicinoe chapter 1 . Feb 19

Ye dilanjutkan

BaixianGurls chapter 1 . Feb 19

Woah woah woah lanjut lanjut lanuuuuuuuutttt

A/N: yehet! Maaf ya kalo endingnya jelek pake bingitz. Gue lagi sibuk maribuk. jadi enggak sempet :(

REVIEW?! HARUS!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**AMAZING YOU**

The Inspiration © Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Amazing You

Cast:

Kim JongIn

Oh SeHun

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Sehun-_ah_!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan satu tangannya, dan cukup membuat Sehun kaget.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan dua orang yang belum di kenalnya. Merasa di perhatikan oleh Sehun, kedua orang asing tersebut tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Sehun, kenalkan, dia Xiumin," sambil menunjuk _namja_ dengan rambut sedikit kemerah-merahan, "dan dia Lay" tunjuknya lagi kepada _namja _dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya.

"Mereka semua _sunbae_-mu" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Oh Sehun-_ibnida_" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Sehun" ucap Xiumin ramah sedangkan Lay hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan kedua teman Kai yang lain -mungkin- dengan penuh tanya. Mengapa mereka kesini? Dan dimana Kai? Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin. Namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Kai sedang bersama seorang perempuan berparas imut dan pipinya yang sedikit _chubby _.

"Dia kekasih Kai. Namanya Yoon Bomi. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah. Kai itu termasuk _namja _yang populer di sekolah ini. Banyak sekali _yeoja _yang mengejarnya. Namun setelah berpacaran dengan Bomi, penggemarnya berkurang" jelas Xiumin seolah tau apa yang Sehun tanyakan dipikirannya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun kira orang seperti Kai tidak pernah tertarik dengan _yeoja_. Bukan maksudnya dia _gay_. Tapi bisa saja memang dia orangnya cuek. Tunggu dulu. Sampai sekarang pun Kai adalah orang yang mempunyai sifat cuek. Ah, sudahlah. Jangan di pusingkan.

"Sehun-_ah_! Ini makanan- Waaah! Chanyeol _hyung_ mengapa bisa ada disini? Begitu juga kau Xiumin dan Lay _hyung_! Ada apa?" seru Tao sembari meletakkan pesanannya dan Sehun.

Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Tao-_ya_~ Tentu saja mereka ada disini untuk makan ataupun minum. Mengapa hal seperti itu masih kau tanyakan? _Tch_! Ada-ada saja kau ini" omel Sehun kepada Tao –tidak. Kepada pertanyaan Tao yang menurutnya sedikit bodoh itu.

"_Kekeke~ _Bercanda Sehun-_ah ._ Jangan dibawa serius seperti itu. Kau ini sangat polos ternyata" Tao mengambil posisi disamping Sehun.

"Makanlah" ucap Tao, memberikan pesanan Sehun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul sore ini. Itu artinya, Sehun tidak bisa pulang. Biasanya Sehun akan menuju ke halte _bus_ untuk dapat kembali kerumahnya. Namun saat ini hujan yang begitu deras tidak memungkinkan Sehun untuk berjalan ke halte _bus_. Halte _bus_ terdekat dari rumahnya saja 100 meter. Ia tidak ingin mencari penyakit karena kehujanan.

"Shh.." desah Sehun sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan untuk menghangatkan tangannya.

Sehun tengah berteduh di depan pintu sekolah. Ia tidak membawa payung. Karena untuk hari-hari kemarinpun tidak turun hujan. Jadi Sehun pikir ia tidak perlu memberat-beratkan tasnya untuk payung.

_**TAP!**_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terlonjak, membuat bahu Sehun menangkat. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum geli menatap Sehun.

"_Ya_, _hyung_! Mengagetkanku saja!" seru Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_**DEG!**_

Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin! Jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti berdetak melihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Sehun terlihat lucu. Chanyeol diam membeku.

"_Hyung_?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"_HYUNG_!" Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, sukses membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"A-_ah_~ Maaf Sehun. Kau terlihat lucu ketika kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti tadi _kekeke_~" kekh Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bisa saja _hyung_" jawab Sehun, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah berekspresi. Terkadang, ketika ia di foto pun, tidak banyak foto dirinya yang terlihat bagus.

Sehun merasa cukup nyaman dengan keramahan Chanyeol beserta kedua temannya Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka berbeda jauh dengan Kai. Kai yang cenderung dingin dan tidak bersahabat, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay yang cenderung ramah dan tentunya bersahabat. Tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia harus memikirkan Kai? _Huh_!

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh. Jelas-jelas hujan turun cukup deras sekarang. Bagaimana Sehun bisa pulang?

"_Hyung_, kau ini bagaimana? Kau lihat? Hujan turun sangat deras dan aku tidak bisa ke halte _bus" _tutur Sehun sedikit kesal.

"_Kekeke _maaf, aku hanya sedikit gugup"

Apa yang sedang orang ini pikirkan sih? Sehun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sungguh. Apa Chanyeol sedang mabuk? Bisa-bisanya dia mabuk sedangkan dia masih ada di sekolah.

"Kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Sehun, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Hahaha!_ Mabuk katamu? Ya. Mabuk karena cantiknya wajahmu" Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau terlihat sedang kebingungan. Lucu sekali. Kau seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dan ketika kau tersenyum tadi," Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun, "kau terlihat sangat cantik dan lucu pada waktu yang sama"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anjing cantik dan lucu yang hilang?" canda Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh. Ternyata Chanyeol merupakan orang yang menyenangkan. Mudah di ajak bercanda. _Well_, teman baru? Pikir Sehun.

"_Hey_, aku lupa. Aku bawa mobil hari ini. Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak enak dengan Chanyeol. Baru kenal 3 hari ini, tapi sudah merepotkan Chanyeol. _Ah, _sudahlah. Lupakan saja rasa tidak enak itu. Lagipula ia harus cepat pulang kerumah. Malam ini kakak tiri nya akan berkunjung ke Seoul. _Ah, _Sehun hampir lupa.

Sehun baru saja pindah dari Canada. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, tempat almarhum ayah kandungnya mencapai cita-citanya menjadi pilot. Namun ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan juga ibunya selamanya. Pesawat yang Tuan Oh—ayah Sehun— kendalikan terjatuh dan meledak dan— Sehun tidak ingin mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi. Sehun sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia mendidik Sehun untuk dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri dan juga ibunya.

3 tahun setelah kepergian ayah kandungnya, Ibu Sehun menikah lagi dengan lelaki berkebangsaan China yang sudah mempunyai anak berumur 23 tahun, beranama Wu Yi Fan. Ayah dan kakak tirinya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun dan juga ibunya. Bahkan, Kris—panggilan Wu Yi Fan— _overprotective_ terhadap Sehun. Inilah yang membuat Sehun nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga barunya sekarang.

Di Seoul, Sehun membeli kamar di satu _apartment_ elit di daerah Gangnam. Sehun memang termasuk orang kaya. Namun, ia lebih memilih _lifestyle _yang sederhana sehingga tidak terlihat kalau ia anak dari orang kaya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarku, _hyung_" jawab Sehun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Sehun orang yang sangat rapi. Lantai _apartment_ nya saja sangat mengkilat. Chanyeol meneguk _hot chocolate_ yang dibuatkan Sehun tadi. Udara sangat dingin ketika hujan turun. Minum _hot chocolate_ adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik kursi bersebrangan dengan tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"Iya. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari Canada ke Seoul dan meneruskan pendidikanku disini. Tapi nanti malam _hyung_-ku akan tiba dan menginap disini. _Haaah_! Aku merindukannya~" tutur Sehun sembari tersenyum.

Sehun sangat merindukan _hyung_-nya. Walaupun baru beberapa hari terpisah dari kakaknya, dengan sifat kakaknya yang _overprotective _terhadap Sehun, sekarang menjadi sangat aneh ketika harus terpisah dengan kakaknya. Ia rindu dengan sifat _overprotective _kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneguk kembali _hot chocolate _miliknya.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak lepas dari senyumnya yang bisa dibilang tampan tersebut.

Sehun sempat berfikir. Kalau ia naik _taxi _nanti, akan mengeluarkan biaya lagi. Lebih baik uangnya ia tabung untuk masa depannya nanti. Ingat, walaupun Sehun adalah orang kaya, dia tetap memilih _lifestyle _yang sederhana. Kalau ia nanti naik _bus_...terlalu berbahaya jika sudah malam. Baiklah, mungkin merepotkan Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak apa-apa.

"_Mmm... _Boleh" jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap kearah jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Ini sudah jam 5. Kalau aku menetap disini sampai nanti kita akan menjemput _hyung__-_mu nanti bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin mandi dulu, mandilah saja. Aku akan mandi setelahmu. Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu" Sehun mengambil gelas kosong yang masih Chanyeol genggam, dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju ke tempat cuci piring.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun. Tidak terlihat seperti tubuh pria. Lebih ke wanita. Ramping, dan..._fuckable_? _Stop_! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Chanyeol...

.

.

.

Sehun mengganti-ganti _channel tv _tidak jelas. Lama sekali Chanyeol mandi?_  
_

**_Cklek!_**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

"Sehun-_ah_, dimana bajuku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih bersih.

Sehun bangkit dari _sofa _dan berbalik badan untuk menunjukkan Chanyeol dimana bajunya. Pipi Sehun bersemu merah ketika mendapati Chanyeol hanya berselimutkan handuk dibagian bawah saja. Terpampang jelas pertunya yang terbentuk dan sedikit berwarna cokelat itu. Sehun diam mematung memandangi tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak ia sadari, saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Sehun dengan aneh.

"Sehun?" tidak terespon.

"Sehun?" masih tidak terespon. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengikuti arah tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun, hingga kini Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatap muka. Pipi Sehun semakin memerah sekarang. Oh, tidak! Sehun sudah hilang akal sekarang. Chanyeol kini mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Ia menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan jarak antara mereka.

_Cup~_

_First Kiss _Sehun direnggut oleh Chanyeol. Seorang _namja_, bukan _yeoja_. Sehun tidak dapat berkutik. Pipinya semakin memerah dari yang sebelumnya. Chanyeol, menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba sadar dari alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang giliranmu mandi, Sehun. Lihat," Chanyeol menunjuk jam dinding, "sudah jam 6. Bukankah _hyung_-mu akan tiba jam setengah 8? Ayo cepat mandi! _Ah_, iya. Dimana bajuku?"

"B-bajumu.. B-bajumu.." ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Perasaan senang dan malu bercampur aduk menjadi satu sekarang. Senang? Kenapa? Sehun mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan, tapi iya. Sehun menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau ini. Baru saja dicium, langsung seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku berbuat 'lebih'?" kata Chanyeol nakal.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ck, _kau ini _hyung_" ucap Sehun kesal karena telah digoda Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin inilah awal cerita tentang Sehun dan Chanyeol. Akankah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_**THANKS FOR REVIEW!**_

_nin nina, BaixianGurls, kireimozaku, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, KaiHunnieEXO, yehetmania, bbuingbbuingaegyo, daddykaimommysehun, , Odult Maniac, gembel, Kaihun, sehunWind_

A/N: Gue minta maaf banget update nya lama. Ini aja mumpung weekend gue ngerjain Chapter 3. Gue lagi ujian sampe tanggal 27 huhuhu. Tanggal 28 gue ultah btw :p

REVIEW? HARUS!


End file.
